Room 23 (mobisode)
| season_num=Missing Pieces | ep_num=06 | length=01:24 | air_date=December 10, 2007 (Verizon) December 17, 2007 (ABC.com) | characters=Michael Emerson - Ben Elizabeth Mitchell - Juliet | days=Between 45 and 49 | writer=Elizabeth Sarnoff | director=Jack Bender | productioncode=104 | transcript=Room 23 transcript }} is the sixth Lost mobisode. Ben and Juliet react to a situation in Room 23, apparently concerning Walt. Synopsis Ben responds to a klaxon and red light at Room 23. Juliet is already there and a number of Others are seen running away. According to Juliet, Walt "did it again". When Ben asks, "Did what again?" she tells him that he knows. Walt is inside and has done something that has frightened all of the Others present, aside from Ben, who insists that someone has to go in and tell him to stop. Juliet refuses to go into the room and says that neither Beatrice, Tom, nor anyone else is willing to go into the room. Juliet says that Michael is out looking for Walt and that they could bring him back; Ben refuses. Juliet then tells Ben the situation is his responsibility in that he wanted Walt brought there. Ben corrects her saying that Jacob wanted Walt brought there. Juliet tries to convince Ben that Walt is dangerous and Ben responds that Walt is only a child. Juliet takes him outside the building, where she shows him a pile of dead birds on the ground under a boarded up window. Ben then turns to Juliet with a troubled look on his face. Trivia Title *The title simply refers to the room numbered 23 at the Hydra facility. It's unclear what happens inside with Walt. General *Juliet and Ben never mention the name of the child in the room, nor do they mention the name of the father looking for him. Based on the dialogue, the two are assumed to be Walt and Michael, respectively. *The dead birds include various parrots, various doves/pigeons, possible corvids (crow-like), and debatable larids (gulls) though not the same species as Claire caught in . Production notes * The production code/mobisode number for this mobisode is 104, even though it was the sixth one released. * This is the shortest mobisode. *There is a "making of" article about this mobisode in of Lost: The Official Magazine. Recurring themes * Ben refers to Walt as "special". * Walt is kept in Room 23. This is also the name of the mobisode. Episode references * The mobisode concerns Room 23, the brainwashing facility where Karl was held. * Walt told Michael that The Others made him "take tests", after which Bea Klugh became agitated and threatened to put him in "the Room" again. Walt instantly froze up at the mention of this. * After Michael led Kate, Hurley, Jack and Sawyer to the Others to complete his deal for Walt, Ben returned the boy as promised, commenting that he was "more than we bargained for." * A bird crashed into a window when Walt was in Sydney with Susan and Brian Porter. Unanswered questions *How did Walt attract birds to the building? External links * Watch the mobisode on ABC's site * Download the mobisode from ABC's site (FLV Player needed) * Mobisode credits es:Room 23 fr:PMx04 pt:Room 23 ru:Комната 23 (мобизод) Room Room Room